


[Podfic] Be Sure

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:09:47] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Be Sure</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles likes to think he’s an open-minded guy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758433) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mx5ktjgij8mll5b/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Be_Sure.mp3) [9MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bha0rjrewcrc9u6/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Be_Sure.m4b) [5MB]

_Length: 9:47_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [**blacktofade**](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com) for letting me record her works:) I've decided to go ahead and do the Kinks Ahoy series in it's entirety! Stay tuned:)))) Also, I'd like to thank the person who made the manip I used for the coverart. I found it in a google search, so I wasn't able to find the artist, but I'd gladly credit you if you ever stumble across this and let me know who you are:))))
> 
> ♥ ☠ ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
